


A Passionate Kiss

by cowboykylux



Series: Mind & Soul 'Verse [16]
Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extramarital Affairs, Kissing, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: A quiet moment, just the two of you in the empty haunted theater, surrounded by the ghosts which judge your choices as you share a passionate kiss.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Series: Mind & Soul 'Verse [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564099
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Passionate Kiss

It’s quiet, on the stage. A rehearsal running too late – or maybe too early? You can’t tell, time doesn’t seem to move in a sensible way in old theaters like this. Haunted theaters, you think, as the ghosts of plays gone by whisper their silent judgements down upon you, down upon you and Charlie.

Because of course you’re here, you’re with Charlie. You don’t want him to be alone in the theater, don’t really want him to be alone anywhere. He worries you sometimes, with how much time he spends alone.

Nicole has stopped really speaking to him, stopped wanting to be near him. She makes him sleep on the couch, has been for months now. You wish she would make up her mind on if she wants to leave him or not, because the back and forth uncertainty is taking such an exhausting toll on him, on your Charlie.

Because he _is_ Your Charlie. Your best friend, your lover. Nicole would surely leave him if she knew that, but it would be too painful for everyone involved if she found out. You’re not so sure what would be worse, whose suffering would be more heavy on your chest.

You don’t have to think too long about it to find the answer, but that’s not the point.

Charlie sees you up there, sees you seeing him. He wastes little time making his way to you, crossing the stage and climbing the props to get to where you are, to wrap you up in his embrace. He tucks your head underneath his chin for a moment and simply holds you, lets himself be held in return.

Isn’t that all anyone ever wants, in this confusing batshit crazy world? Just to hold and be held, to love and be loved?

When he kisses you, it’s as if all the world around you vanishes, as if there’s nothing but a married man and the woman he truly loves, embracing in a gentle press of affection, a sigh against one another’s tongue. You can only kiss Charlie in manners like these, secret corners in the dark where no one but the ghosts would ever know, hotels rooms which will be stripped clean of your presence there.

“Do you want to do this?” You whisper in the dark, there on the stage.

You’ve pulled away for just a moment, just a split second, because you need to know. You need to make sure he is as in this as you are. You need to be certain he won’t regret this, won’t regret you, when shit hits the fan, as it is sure to do. It’s not the first time you’ve kissed, no, you’ve been kissing and fucking for nearly a year now. But every time feels like it could be the last time. 

You don’t want it to be, you want him too badly. 

He chews his lips for a moment, bites the inside of his cheek to try and come up with a response. Words have never been difficult for Charlie, as is evident by the beautiful pages of script which flow from his fingertips, but now you find him unable to really convey the feeling he’s trying to express.

So instead his chin trembles with an overwhelming need of you, of your closeness, of your affection, your taste – and he tilts your chin up to meet his lips once more. He responds not with words, but with all the passion that he can muster, all the emotion he can bleed into your teeth.

And when you feel the wet tears of relief and trust and love love _love_ prick at the corners of his eyes, smear against your cheek as he opens and yields himself, his whole self, to you…well. 

You’re sure then, more sure of anything.

You know he wants you too. 


End file.
